L'ynnx
L'ynnx is a Felini, a primitive race of anthropomorphic felines, hunter and the younger sister of J'ral. Due to being born with a forked tail, which is considered to be a very bad omen by her people, L'ynnx was exiled by her tribe when she was born and left to die in the wilderness by her own parents. However, she was secretly rescued by her brother and raised by him in the wilderness, where she became an effective hunter and learned to take care of herself. After J'ral mysteriously vanished from Felinus under unknown circumstances, Lance crashed on her planet and helped her fulfill J'ral's last wish in restoring her people's ancestral home. Despite her role in the restoration of their sacred city, L'ynnx was still ostracized and hated by her people. In order to find her brother and escape the life she hated, L'ynnx accepted Lance's invitation to join the Paladins of Voltron. Later, she adopts an orphaned alien cub as her pet and names it T'ashi. Physical description L'ynnx is a tall, slim Felini with light brown fur, cream patches and dark brown spots. She has furry ears on the top of her head, a long, forked tail and four fingers and toes, all of which are clawed. She has long hazel hair tied up in a trio of ponytails while part of her bangs are braided along the left side of her head. Her eyes are a teal-aqua color and her sclera are bright yellow. Her clothing is largely simple and primitive, sporting a dark brown tattered skirt and a blue halter top over a brown bra. Her feet, knees and arms are bound in black and dark brown straps and she wears several charms and feathers. In her huntress attire, L'ynnx wears light armor over her legs and chest made from animal bones and a buckler-style shield on her left forearm made from a turtle shell. She wears a quiver of arrows over her back and sports a terrifying headdress made from the skull of a vicious animal with a large mane of blue fur. The skull largely obscures her face, leaving only her eyes visible. Personality On the surface and in her native element, L'ynnx appears to be a very emotionally hardened, serious and cold-blooded hunter, caring only for her own survival and showing no concern for anyone else except her brother. However, this entire personality is merely a front she forced herself to adopt in order to protect herself from physical and emotional vulnerability. Since her own people viewed her as a monster, she chose to adopt a monster persona by constructing a frightening mask, using it to empower herself as well as to occasionally bring terror to her tribe. She would usually gravitate towards her mask, which she associated her monster persona with, whenever she felt scared or vulnerable as it made her feel safe and secure. In truth, L'ynnx is very shy, sensitive and insecure, especially over her forked tail, the reason for her ostracization. For most of her childhood, she was blissfully ignorant of her stigma, but learned the hard way why she would never be accepted by her people. She is so desperate to fit in and find the place where she belongs and her desperation to be accepted nearly drove her to cut off one of her tail forks. L'ynnx is also highly curious, especially when encountering new things and people. Upon discovering something new, she usually inspects it before prodding it with her spear to test its reaction and learn more about it. When she meets Lance, she is very inquisitive over him and his weapon, having never encountered advanced technology or another living being so different before. After joining the Paladins, L'ynnx is nearly overwhelmed by the sheer scale of advanced technology and the scope of just how big the world really is. Due to her constant difficulty in understanding technology, she becomes incredibly insecure and rather than getting frustration, she gets upset and feels guilty for making everyone explain things to her so many times. However, she is determined to understand new technology in order to be of more use to the Paladins and better fight the Galra. L'ynnx greatly loves her brother and is extremely loyal to him since he was the only person in her entire life who actually cared about her. While she mostly obeyed him growing up, she did have somewhat of a rebellious streak brought on by her curiosity and inquisitive nature. She made a habit of leaving her cave to explore the forest despite her brother's insistence that she stay put for her own safety. Since he was also the only person she interacted with, L'ynnx's socialization skills are severely underdeveloped. She is usually left confused during conversation, not understanding jokes, idioms or social cues. This is most prevalent when Lance attempts to flirt with her. Since L'ynnx does not understand what his words mean or have any concept of what flirting is, his attempts usually end up going over her head entirely. Due to not knowing any of her own people's or others' customs, L'ynnx makes a habit of waiting to see what others do and mimicking their actions. L'ynnx is somewhat religious, often praying to the Felini gods for help or to watch over her loved ones. Abilities Powers *'Cat physiology:' L'ynnx's cat physiology grants her a number of natural abilities. **'Claw retraction:' L'ynnx can extend and retract razor sharp claws in her fingers and toes. **'Prehensile tail:' L'ynnx's prehensile tail allows her to grab objects like an extra limb. **'Night vision:' She is able to see perfectly in the dark. **'Predator instincts:' She has a natural predator instinct, allowing her to become a natural hunter and tracker. **'Camouflage:' She can naturally camouflage herself amongst the wilderness of dense forests. **'Enhanced senses and awareness' **'Enhanced jump' **'Enhanced flexibility and balance' Skills *'Expert archery:' Despite being self-trained, L'ynnx is a highly accomplished archer, able to strike her target from a long distance with deadly precision and accuracy. *'Spear proficiency:' L'ynnx is also adept at using a spear, whether it be throwing it or using it to battle a hostile creature. *'Hunting intuition:' Making use of her natural predator instincts, L'ynnx is an accomplished hunter. She learned out of boredom in order to secure her own food rather than wait for her brother days at a time to provide for her. **'Tracking:' She can track her prey for several miles using a combination of scents, footprints and other visible markers. **'Trapping:' She is also proficient in constructing elaborate traps, usually to ensnare her prey. **'Skinning:' L'ynnx has developed a talent for skinning her captured prey and utilizing everything from her kills, such as hides for clothes and bones for weapons and armor. *'Stealth:' Utilizing her natural camouflage ability, L'ynnx can easily remain undetected in the wilderness and move about without alerting anyone. *'Survival intuition:' Years of living alone in the woods have allowed L'ynnx to develop a number of survival skills. **'Tracking evasion:' Adapting her tracking skills, L'ynnx can easily evade pursuers, whether they be a stronger, hostile animal or other hunters. **'Culinary intuition:' She has some basic culinary skills and knows how to make basic meals for herself. **'Medical intuition:' She is a self-taught medic, wrapping and treating her own wounds. **'Knowledge of local flora:' Growing up, L'ynnx gained a vast knowledge of the various flora in the forest, knowing which plants were poisonous or safe to eat. *'Intimidation:' Despite her shyness and insecurity, when playing her "monster" persona, L'ynnx is highly capable of taking advantage of her mask's fearful appearance to frighten others. *'Cooking:' Though she lacks any formal knowledge and training, L'ynnx is a natural and passionate amateur chef. Her heightened senses make her palette more refined than others and she slowly becomes more immersed in advanced culinary techniques. Weaknesses *'Naivety and ignorance:' Despite her knowledge and skill of hunting and survival, L'ynnx is greatly out of her league when thrust into life in space. Her naivety and ignorance to the world usually results in her overlooking or simply not noticing key details due to her own lack of understanding. *'Technology:' L'ynnx has a particular difficulty understanding technology and how it works and usually requires demonstrations and constant explanations. *'Underdeveloped socialization:' All her life, L'ynnx had really only ever interacted with one person: her brother. As a result, her socialization skills are severely underdeveloped. She lacks any sort of knowledge over social cues, jokes and idioms and has no concept of how to treat other people who are not her brother. Equipment *'Mask:' In order to adopt a stronger, more empowering persona, L'ynnx constructed a monstrous mask and headdress from a large animal skull, using it's terrifying appearance to intimidate her prey and would-be attackers. *'Spear' *'Bow and arrows' *'Dagger' Trivia *L'ynnx is named after the animal of the same name. *L'ynnx's people have a multitude of gods and goddesses that they worship, with the five major deities being based on the Voltron lions. This means that the original Paladins likely visited Felinus before, but the local population was unable to fully comprehend what Voltron was, instead re-envisioning the robotic lions as gods. There is a slight mistake however, as the Felini interpret the Blue Lion as the leader, not the Black Lion. **'L'eeonkheshe', based on the Blue Lion, and goddess of water, beauty and love. She is considered the leader of the pantheon of gods as she was the first to stand against X'iranthus and free the Felini from his tyranny. It is said that she parted the waters so K'aizama could raise the land for the Felini. **'S'iatan', based on the Black Lion, and warrior god of justice, virtue and truth. He is also the god of the sky and is said to have blessed Felinus with three moons so as to watch over the Felini and protect them from X'iranthus, whose power grew in the dark. **'N'ifir', based on the Red Lion, and god of fire, the sun and warmth. **'T'asharal', based on the Green Lion, and goddess of the hunt and forest. She is credited with blessing the land with plant life. She is regularly prayed to by Felini hunters for a bountiful hunt. **'K'aizama', based on the Yellow Lion, and god of land and fertility. He is credited with raising land from the sea for the Felini to live on. **'X'iranthus', god of darkness, shadow, misfortune and death is an evil being easily recognized by his forked tail. **'S'amaria', a lesser, warrior goddess. Category:Voltron characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z